otousan
by virgo christiny
Summary: hinata hyuuga gadis kecil yg buta dan dibuang oleh keluarganya,bertemu denga org yg tak dia kenal apakah ia akan bahagia rnr
1. Chapter 1

Otousan

Disclaimer bye masashi kishimoto

Author: virgo christiny

a/n: gaje,garing,ancur,abal, typo(s) betebaran

_flash back_

"_kau hanya memalukan keluarga kita hinata" hiashi hyuuga membentak anak sulungnya yg berada didepannya,hinata pun mulai menjawab_

''_hiks hiks… apa karena aku buta tousan…'' perkataan hinata terpotong karena bentakan ayahnya_

''_diamm!'' hiashi hanya bisa menggeram melihat anaknya, " sekarang kau keluar dari rumah ini!"_

"_pelayannn usirr mahluk memalukan ini dari hadapanku" hanabi menyebut kakaknya mahluk menjijikan, ia tersenyum menggejek karena sang ayah lebih menyayanginya_

"_otouuasaaaannnn aku mohon jangaann hiks hiks" hinata memberontak saat akan dibuang keluar oleh pelayannya_

_flash back end_

hujan mengguyur konoha malam itu, malam diamana hinata hyuugfa dibuang, seakan langit ikut menanggis…

''hiks hiks hiks apa tousan hiks hiks begitu membenciku" isakan tanggis hinata masih terdenggar memilukan sampai sampai ia menabrak seseorang

_**brukkkk…!**_

" ah go-go-gomenne" hinata langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf

" tousan dia siapa" hinata dapat mendenggar suara anak perempuan yg bertanya kepada ayahnya.

" marin tousan tidak tahu'' sekarang hinata mendenggar suara orang dewasa,tapi dari suaranya dia masih berumur 20 tahun tak jauh beda darinya

" ne… gadis kecil siapa namamu" pria itu bertanya dan tersenyum ramah,meskipun hinata buta tapi ia bisa tahu dari nada suara orang tersebut.

"hi-hinata'' hinata menjawab dengan gugup

" tak usah segugup itu…" suara gadis kecil itu terdenggar lagi

"aku sama sepertimu tak bisa melihat' sekarang suara gadis kecil itu bergetar " tousan apa tousan akan merawatnya" gadis kecil itu bertanya kepada ayahnya

" tentu marin tentu tousan akan merawatnya" suara pria itu terdenggar lagi

'e e etto anda siapa ya' suara hinata gugup saat bertanya

" tobi umurku baru 17 tahun, kau tidak usah segugu itu" hinata terkejut mendenggar usia pria ini…

"mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku….''

**Yalllllllllll karena ujan jadi main sistem sksj**

**Sisten kebut setenggah jam**

**Caoooo**

**Rnr or pm please**


	2. Chapter 2

OTOUSAN

Disclaimer bye masashi kishimoto

a/n; gaje typos banyak betebaran

"Mulai sekarang kamu akan tinggal bersamaku"

Deggggg

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti, ia terkejut kenapa pria ini begitu baik dengannya "ta-tapi apa-kah a-aku a-akan me-merepot-merepotkan anda?" Hinata takut bahwa keputusan pria hanya main-main

" tak usah takut…" Marin berkata dengan nada riang "kalau ada hinata'nee pasti rumah kami akan ramai" Hinata bingung apa maksudnya dengan ramai ' apa maksud dari gadis kecil ini' Hinata membatin heran

"Ne Marin'chan" Tobi menepuk kepala Marin pelan, Marin terkejut dan bertanya "ada apa touchan?'

"Seharusnya kamu…..

Ucapan Tobi tak sampai pada akhirnya karena

Syuuuuttttttttt…..!

Tranggggggggg

"touchan apa itu!" ucap Marin terkejut , bukan hanya Marin ternyata Hinata juga terkejut dan pada akhirnya

Bruugghhhhh

Hinata pingsan karena ketakutan

"Marin merunduk sekarang!" perintah Tobi pada anaknya

"Khu khu khu khu" terdenggar suara tawa yang amat familiar ditelingga marin 'ojisan?"

"Marin tetap merunduk!"

"Baik touchan…."

"Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa he uchiha tobi?" suara Ororochimaru terdenggar mengejek, Tobi hanya bias menggeram dan ,membentaknya

" Jangan kau panggil aku menggunakan marga yang menjijikan itu!" bentak Tobi kepada Orochimaru

"Kau lupa bahwa aku yg menyelamatkanmu dulu?" Tanya Orochimaru kepada Tobi

"Touchan" suara marin bergetar menahan tanggisnya, Hinata mulai terbangun dan mulai menggutuki nasibnya sampai ia mendenggar suar

"BARIERA!"suara Tobi menggelegar sata meneriakan mantra itu

"TOUUCHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" Marin berteriak sekencangnya karena hal yg tak ingin diingatnya

^  
tbc

Balas review

**Zocchsan :ne thanks buat nasihat dan arahanya senpai**

**Gyuururu-kun thanks senpai buat arahanya,salam kenal juuga ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer bye: Masashi Kishimoto

Marin pov

Aku tak habis pikir kenapa harus dia, dia yang merawatku, dia yang menjagaku sejak kecil

"khu khu khu'' suara ular itu tertawa mengejek seakan itu hal yang biasa '' apa kau akan terus bersembunyi diablik topeng itu wahai utusan Ares!'' dia membentak tou-chan, tak ada yang boleh membentak tou-chan, aku melihat ke nona Hyuuga itu, dai terbangun dan bingung akan semuanya, aku harap tou-chan dapat menggusiur ular itu segera

Marin pov end

''dan apa yang akan ku dapatkan bila aku memperlihatkan wajahku medusa?" Tanya Tobi dengan kalem seakan tanpa dosa mengatakan Medusa

" Apa maksud dari perkataanmu hah!" bentak Orochimaru , seakan ia tak menerima apa yang dikatakan sang utusan Ares yang menggatakan dan membeberkan identitas aslinya sebagai Medusa

-'''-'''-'-''-''-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-''-'-''-''-'-''-'-'-''-'-'-'-''-'-''-'-'-'-''-'-''-'-''-'-''-''-'-''-'-''

Hyuuga mansion

TOkkk Tokk TOOK

''Hanabi bukakan pintunya" perintah Hiashi kepada anak bungsunya

'' Hai..!" Hanabi segera membuka pintunya,

Cklekkk

"maaf nona apakah disini kediaman hinata hyuuga" Tanya pria berambut merah bermata hazel a.k.a Sasori

Menggabaikan pertanyaan tadi Hanabi langsung tersipu-sipu alias blushing akut melihat pria ganteng didepan rumahnya

"I-IYA" jawab Hanabi

" bias bertemu dengan nona Hinata?" Tanya Sasori yang heran melihat Hanabi blushing sendiri

"kakak sudah tidak ada disini" jawab Hanabi mantap

" ehhh kalau boleh tahu.." ucapan sasori terpotong saat merasakan hawa yang kuat berasal dari arah timur, dia melihat pelindung hitam dari arah sana

' boleh tau apa ya?" Tanya Hanabi bingung melihat tamunya

" ahhh maaf saya harus pergi sekarang" pamit Sasori kepada hanabi

''Iya"

-'-'-'—'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'—'-'-'-''—''-''—''-'-'-'—''-'-'—'-'-'-''—'-'—'-'-'-'-'-'-'—'-'-'—'-''—''-'—'-''-'-'-'—'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'—''-'-'-'-'-'-'—'—'-'-'-'—'-'—'-'-''-=-'-'-'-'-'-'-''—'-'-'-'

"aku hanya menjawab dengan sejujurnya Medusa" jawab Tobi dengan kalem tanpa dosa, tapi pelindung yang dibuatnya mulai meredup, melihat akan hal ini membuat Orochimaru menyeringgai penuh kemenangan

" tampaknya kau mulai kehabisan tenaga ehh utusan Ares ehhh atau perlu aku panggil Ares" Tanya Orochimaru penyuh dengan seringaian akan kemenangan

Degggg

'tepat sasaran' batin Orochimaru

''apa maksudnya tou-chan" Tanya Marin seakan menuntut jawaban

" Athena"

Degggg

Marin terkejut apa maksud dari ayahnya yang menggatakan Athena

" kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Athena sang dewi keadilan" jawab Tobi seakan menggerti apa yang ditanyakan anak angkatnya, ''dan kau" Tovbi menghela menafas sambil menunjuk Hinata " adalah aphordite dewi kecantikan" ujar Tobi dengan kalem tanpa dosa

''Aressss" teriak Sasori kepada Tobi yang tampak kelelahan membangun perisainya

'' Minos "

Brukkkkkk

Tobi pingsan,tennaganya terkuras habis, terlalu banyak tenaga yang digunakan untuk menekan kekuatan Orochimaru yang penuh akan kutukan

" Areesss" teriak sasori tak percaya bahwa temanya ambruk didepannya

^

^

^

^

^

^

^

balas review

Mika hwaaa thanks buat saranya ya

Zoccshan masih banyak yang salah khu khgukhu aku stress jadi idenya berterbangan dan ceritanya jadi pendek

Gyuuruu-kun: thanks saranya semoga cerita ini lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer bye: Masashi Kishimoto

Orochimaru pov

Ares jatuh, hahhhahhhahhah senang sekali mengetahui sang dewa perang jatuh dihadapanmu,hah indahnya dunia…

"Aresssss' huh siapa itu kenapa dia berteriak?, mengangu kesenanganku saja

"Tou-chan tou-chan ada dimana?" aku melihat sang Athena, tapi dia tidak kuat lihat saja dia buta hah malang sekali nasibmu Athena, berakhir ditanganku

Orochimaru pov end

"protettore...!" ucap Sasori dengan lantang, kemudian terbentuklah pelindung yang melindungi kedua gadis cilik didalamnya

"νεκρός" suara bisikan terdenggar samar-samar ditelingga Sasori, saat dia menoleh dia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata safir, disebelahnya ada pria yang mirip dengannya yang membedakannya hanya mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah

'siapa kalian?" Tanya Sasori

"ughhh' Tobi terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sakit yang dirasaknnya menghilang.

''ini tidak mungkin!" teriak orochimaru ke-edanan, dia melihat perisai yg menipis sekarang kembali normal seiring bangunya Tobi dari pingsannya

''Minos apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Tobi kepada Sasori

'' sebenarnya pelindung macam apa yg kau buat Ares?" Tanya Sasori

''bariera pelindung yang kugunakan untuk menekan kekuatan medusa yg bias membuat orang menjadi batu" jelas Tobi dengan mantap

'itu artinya?" Tanya Sasori

" 90 persen kekuatanku kusalurkan untuk membuatnya" ujar Tobi kalem seakan tanpa dosa

" heiiii….! Apa kami seperti sampah dimatamu Ares!" teriak Naruto gondok, siapa gak gondok coba,diabaikan Sasori juga dikacangi Tobi, sementara Kyuubi disebelahnya uda pengen telan hidup-hidup mereka berdua

"ummm kamu siapa ya?" Tanya Sasori kalem

"khu khu khu lama tak jumpa Thor dan Loki" ucap Orochimaru seakan dia benar

Tapi…..

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13.

.

.

.

..

.100 detik kemudian

"φυλακή κρύσταλλο (1)" teriaakk Kyuubi edan yang mengurung orochimaru dalam Kristal

"aniki sabarlah un…" ucap banci kaleng a.k.a deidara

"tidak bias Dei seenaknya dia bilang aku Thor padahal aku itu …" ucapa Kyuubi terpotong saat sebuah nada lembut mengalun

" Poseidon" ujar Hinata yang sedari tadi diam bak patung, " dan kau pasti Apolo''

Degggg

'tepat sasaran' batin Tobi yg mulai memikirkan mantra yg pasti akan membuatnya pingsan selama satu minggu

"Ο άνεμος  
διατάζω να  
δημιουργούν καταιγίδα  
πετάξει ένα καταραμένο φίδι

χιλιάδες arrow μου  
πετάξει με τον άνεμο (2)" Tobi mulai komat-kamit membacakaqn mantranya tersebut, hal tersebut membuat Orochimaru semakin horror, tak menyangka bahwa Ares benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sampai akarnya

"jangannnnnnnnnnn…..!" teriak Orochimaru edan

Belum selesai sampai itu, Tobi malah menambahkan mantra lagi

"ανεμοθύελλα  
θανάτων ανεμοστρόβιλος" ucap Tobi yg nafasnya mulai tersengal-senggal

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggh hhhhhhh"

Cling

Orochimaru menghilang seiring dengan mantra yang menyerangnya

"Hoshh hosshh hoss" keringat bercucuran dari tubuh Tobi seakan minta istirahat

Brukkkkk

Tubuhnya tumbang untuk yang kedua kalinya

" dasar bodoh ! " bentak Kyuubi yg mulai panic " bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?"

"biasanya kalau tou-chan kecapaian akan sampai satu minggu baru sadar" ujar Marin

" ap-apa se-separah i-itukah?" Tanya Hinata

"tou-chan hiks hiks bisa hiks hiks meninggal hiks hiks kalau hiks hiks energinya habis hiks hiks'' Marin menanggis tak terima bahwa ayah angkatnya harus pingsan lagi

"kita bawa dia ke akatsuki" ujar Sasori

"kenapa harus akatsuki dtebayo?" Tanya Naruto

" disana ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya" jawab Sasori

^

^

^^

^

^

^

^  
1) mati

2) wahai angin bunuhlah ular tersebut, seribu panahku tusuklah dia

3) teknik angin tornado kematian

Balas review

Gyuuru-kun: kagak ada saint seiyanya kok ni aku ambil dari sejarah yunani kuno, makanya aku tertarik aja buatnya, arigatou-ne senpai


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer bye : Masashi Kishimoto

" apa yg terjadi dengannya!" teriak Konan panbik saat melihat Tobi yg tak sadarkan diri

" ada apa konan-chan?" Tanya ketua mesum a.k.a Pein

" jawab aku Sasori…!" bentak Konan kepada Sasori.

"Konan-nee" panggil Marin

" syukurlah ya tuhan Marin apa yg terjadi dengan tou-chanmu…?" Tanya Konan kepada Marin

' tou-chan pingsan Konan-nee" jawab Marin seraya terisak-isak,sesak rasanya melihat orang yg merawatmu selama tiga tahun tak berdaya

"sssttt Marin sudah besarkan jangan menanggis nanti tou-chan marah" ucap Konan seraya menenangkan marin yg masih terisak-isak

"a-a-ano a-aku a-ada d-di-dima-dimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup, gugup euy orang buta di culik *digampar Hinata*

" siapa kau gadis manis?" Tanya Pein dengan mesum melihat dada hinata yg besar tapi berakhir dengan sekarat yg dilakukan pelaku a.k.a Konan

" mati kau Peinnnn!" teriak Konan penuh dendam dan amarah, sedangkan Hinata sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri, eh mana Kyuubi dan Naruto?, rupanya mereka sudah pergi ke sekolah berkat Kanon yg melempar mereka kesekolah memakai another dimension #apa hubungannya coba kok Kanon nyasar siehh#

'hwaaaaaaaa ampun konan".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" dasar ketua mesum…!' ucap Sasori yg masih berusaha menyadarkan Hinata dari pingsannya

"ughhhh di-dimana aku?" Tanya Tobi yg sudah menyadarkan dirinya dari tidur panjangnya

"T-o-tobi-san sudah s-sad-sadar" Tanya Hinata yg baru saja sadar,dimana Sasori?,dia sedang sibuk membersihkan markas

" kenapa kau disini? Mana Marin" Tanya Tobi yg masih pusing akut ehh

" Marin se-sedang ber-bersama k0nan_chan" ucap Hinata sambil berusaha berdiri, tetapi malang tak dapat ditolak, ia terpeleset selimutnya sendiri

"kyaaaaa…" teriak Hinata pada saat terpeleset, tapi pada saat terjatuh empuk dan tidak sakit, dia merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa wajahnya

Blussshhhh

" apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tobi kepada Hinata yg wajahnya yg sudah memerah tak karuan

^

^

^

^

^

^

^

^anggap aja iklan

" ma-mafkan saya Tobi-san" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk 30 derajat

" ughhh aku tak tau kalau Marin akan seganas itu"" Tobi meringgis kesakitan akibat tinjuan putrinya

" tou-chan kenapa tak memeluku malah memeluk ka-chan" ujar Marin tanpa dosa

Blushhhhhh

' apa yg kau katakan marin?" Tanya Tobi dengan datar seakan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa di gunung Olympus Ares dan Aphordite adalah sepasang kekasih tanpa diketahui suami Aphordite ,Hermes, sementara wajah Hinata sudah memerah tak karuan, ehh kenapa nona

' aku bisa melihat' batin Hinata, rupanya pada saat sebelum terjatuh Tobi melepaskan topengnya tapi pada saat melihat Hinata terjatuh ia menangkap Hinata

Jatuh cinta ehhh nona

' dia ta-tampan" bvlushhhh lagi'' wajah Hinata memerah dan

Brukkkkkk

Dia pingsan lagi

Tbc

Capek euy

Author sign put


End file.
